Memories Book 1: Flashes of the Past
by MiraClarinet
Summary: Cindy felt a paw prodding her desperately in the side. She yawned, her throat burning with a acrid tang. She sniffed, but it burned her nostrils and caused her to cough. Can 'Cindy' get her memory back? Rated T for room
1. Prologue

_**Most of this story is third person, but more then half of this chapter is first person. You will see why.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. It wouldn't be as good if I did…**_

Cindy looked up. Her blue eyes sparkled as she saw her mother and sister.

"Not so hard!" Lucy argued. Their mother was cleaning Lucy's black fur.

"Why are you cleaning Lucy mama? You only do that on special occasions because we can clean ourselves." Cindy mewed. Their mother looked at her, her amber eyes clouded with grief.

"Never mind that now. You will find out later. It is your turn Cindy." She replied, looking at her paws. Cindy and Lucy shared a glance before the silver tabby sat in front of her mother. She licked her smallest daughter as if she would never see her again. Cindy and Lucy shared another look. Their mother perked up at the sound of pellets in their dish. She led Lucy and Cindy to the kitchen.

"Mama, you seem upset." Lucy noted.

"I'm sorry I have been keeping this from you. I should have known you are old enough to know. Housefolk almost always get rid of their cats' kits when they reach six moons. I'm sorry to say it, but our Housefolk have decided to do just that. Starting today, other Housefolk will be coming to get you. I don't want to let you go, but there is no way for me to dissuade our Housefolk to let you stay." She mewed, shutting her eyes in grief. The kits stared at her. Cindy rubbed against her mother.

"Don't worry. We will be fine." She comforted. Their mother purred and they bent down to eat.

"Cindy, Lucy, wake up, quickly!" Cindy felt a paw prodding her desperately in the side. She yawned, her throat burning with a acrid tang. She sniffed, but it burned her nostrils and caused her to cough. She blinked open her watering eyes. Around her, the room was a bright orange, with smoke swirling in the air. In front of her, her mother was prodding Lucy.

"What is going on?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Both of you, get out at once!" Their mother growled. Lucy leaped up and their mother pushed them towards the cat-flap. Just as the kits made it out, the glass of the door shattered, and their mother never appeared. Lucy went flying from the force, and pieces of glass hit Cindy, knocking them both out.

"Uh, hello? Are you alive?" A voice asked. I nodded, the most I could do. My head swam, and how I got where I was, I did not know.

"Where am I?" I asked, hoping whoever this cat was could jog my memory, even a bit. I opened one eye so I could see who I was talking to. She was a black she-cat, fairly young.

"You are in CreekClan territory. My patrol found you knocked out here, and they went back to get our medicine cat. Are you from a Clan?" She mewed. I shook my head. I didn't _think_ I was in a Clan, but at the time, I was not sure.

"Ravenstar! We have brought Cherrypaw. Fireberry was busy tending to Willowkit. She has a cold." A young tom mewed, his head popping out of a bush.

"Is she awake?" A mahogany she-cat asked, her blue eyes wide with worry as she looked over me. I had closed my eyes again, the throbbing in my head getting worse.

"She was a second ago." The first cat replied.

"I still am." I added, opening my eye again slightly. The cat I guessed was this 'Cherrypaw' sighed in relief. I yowled as she touched something to my fur. It stung. Badly.

"It will hurt a bit. You got beat up pretty bad." She apologized. I tried to nod, but it hurt, so I blinked my acknowledgement.

"What are we going to do with her?" The tom asked. For the first time I noticed another tom in the shadows. His fur was gray and his eyes a deep and frightening amber. Seeing him sent painful shivers down my spine.

"If Ravenstar agrees, it would be best for her to come back to camp. There is no ay she will be able to get back wherever she came from. Hopefully she will be able to walk enough to get to camp." Cherrypaw replied. Ravenstar nodded.

"If it is best." She meowed.

"Can you walk?" Cherrypaw asked. I struggled to my paws. It hurt, as most movements did, and I almost fell back over, but the younger tom bounded over and held me up. I thanked him with a shaky mew and the others led me back to their camp.


	2. Smokeshadow's Treachery

_**Ok, after this chapter it will mostly be third person. I may add in a first person, but if I do it will be rare. **_

I stood up. I was finally steady on my paws, and I lifted my head proudly.

"Good. So, still no idea of your name or where you came from?" The older cat, Fireberry, asked. I shook my head. Since whatever happened to me happened, I had no clue who I was or anything of the sort. If I had family, I didn't know. Sometimes, I would get flashes of what happened or of a black she-cat with a familiar scent, but I couldn't identify anything.

I began to sit back down, but I became dizzy. I fell to my moss bed, the medicine cats racing up to me. For a second, random flashes of bright orange filled my head.

_The black she-cat was racing toward a clear barrier. Just in her reach, a rubbery black flap dangled. _

"_Both of you, get out at once!" I heard someone yowl, and I realized both of us were being pushed. As soon as I exited the flap with the black cat, the barrier shattered, the third cat getting trapped. I realized my body and the black cat's body were flying, but I was not in my body. It was bleeding badly with shards of the barrier stuck inside. The black cat, and the dwelling behind me, looked dead, and her fur was blood spattered and charred. The older cat lay underneath the broken barrier, dead. _

I blinked open my eyes, the dizziness gone. The medicine cats were watching me worriedly. Fireberry sighed in relief and went back to sorting herbs.

"Memory flash?" Cherrypaw whispered. I nodded. She was the only cat I had told.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather here beneath the Highpile for a clan meeting!" Ravenstar called.

"You are going to become an apprentice, remember?" Cherrypaw purred. Because I had no home or family, Ravenstar had agreed to let me join CreekClan. We went out of the medicine den and I sat beneath the Highpile.

"I ask upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. She wishes to become a warrior, but must first become an apprentice. From this moment forward, you will be known as Robinpaw. Smokeshadow, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Robinpaw." Ravenstar announced. To my dismay, the creepy tom from the day I came was coming towards me. We touched noses and I followed him to the crowd. They began to chant my name. I lifted my head. I could finally be known as something other then what they used to know me by, the cat without memories.

Robinpaw followed Smokeshadow, almost at a run. He didn't slow down for her, and she was always tired before training. It had been just less then a moon since she arrived. Her training was coming along as well as any other cat, but she had never seemed to get along with her mentor.

"Tomorrow you will have an assessment of what you have learned so far. If you pass, you can start battle training. If you don't, I will retrain you to hunt and you will not be able to go to the gathering." He meowed. His deep voice always sounded like a growl. Robinpaw nodded. She paused to sniff the air.

"Mouse." She whispered to her mentor. He flicked his ear and kept moving. She held back a sigh and dropped into the hunting crouch. She carefully crept forward until she was in pouncing distance of the mouse. From where she had saw it, it looked like a normal sized mouse, but it was much bigger then normal. She licked her lips and leaped. To her delight, she landed right on top of it, killing it instantly. She glanced around for any cat to show off her catch, but she was alone. She emerged from the bushes and followed her mentor's scent, finding him sitting at the border. Robinpaw stayed hidden, scenting a BreezeClan she-cat. As the thought of why BreezeClan was sending one-cat patrols crossed her mind, the she-cat appeared. Her belly was swollen and her pure white fur was sleek and well-groomed. Smokeshadow greeted her with a purr and a muzzle-rub.

"It is so great to see you Snowfall." He mewed, licking her affectionately on her head.

"Same here. What did you do with your apprentice?" She mewed, glancing around as if she was waiting for Robinpaw to leap out and chase her out of CreekClan territory. Robinpaw thought deeply of it; they were breaking the warrior code, but she held herself back. One question held in her mind, and she was sure sitting here would answer it.

"You should be in your camp. Our kits could be put in danger if something were to happen." He mewed. _What I thought. That BreezeClan cat is his mate, and is going to have his kits. _Robinpaw thought, nodding. It was against the warrior code to have a mate in a different Clan, let alone kits.

"Hey Robinpaw, do you want to come and help us gather herbs after your assessment today?" Cherrypaw asked, turning around to look at Robinpaw hopefully.

"Sure. Do you think I will do well?" She mewed.

"Of course. Speaking of which, I think Smokeshadow is calling you." Cherrypaw pointed to the entrance. Sure enough, Robinpaw could hear her mentor calling when she perked her ears. Robinpaw flicked her tail goodbye and bounded out of the den to meet Smokeshadow. She followed him out of camp and into the training hollow.

"To pass, you must bring back at least enough prey to feed the queens. If you bring back more, you will get to rest tomorrow. Now begin." He meowed. Robinpaw nodded and bounded into the dense undergrowth. Right away, she picked up the scent of mouse. She dropped into a crouch and crept forward. It heard her, and she made a quick leap to catch it. Lucky for her, she caught it by its tail and was able to kill it with a swipe. She buried it and slipped into the undergrowth on the other side. To her surprise she caught the scent of vole almost immediately. She crouched again, seeing the creature scuttling among some tree roots. She tried to pounce on it, but fell short and was unable to stop it from scurrying away.

"Mouse-dung." She hissed to herself. The apprentice had to go on quite a bit farther to find more prey. The first thing she scented was a squirrel. She saw it trying to crack open an acorn just ahead and pounced, catching it and burying it.

Robinpaw decided to head in the opposite direction, towards the BreezeClan border. As she was nearing, she could hear panting and low murmuring. She looked through the undergrowth she had spied from earlier. The scene in front of her was nerve-racking. Smokeshadow was standing above a lifeless form, blood rolling from its neck. At his feet were three mewling kits, just born. Robinpaw held back a gasp as she realized the cat was the one he had met earlier, Snowfall. She watched in horror as he covered a broken tree limb in her blood and put the dead she-cat on her own side of the border and staged it to look like she had gotten her neck torn by the tree branch while chasing a squirrel or something and that the branch broke off. He glanced at her, hissing. Robinpaw hadn't noticed the wind change directions.

"If you tell anyone your fate will be the same." He hissed. Robinpaw nodded quickly. He picked up all three kits, not letting her pick them up, and began to lead the way back to camp. Robinpaw managed to pick up enough of her buried prey, but couldn't go as far as her squirrel. _I'll get it later. _


End file.
